Hermione's True Destiny
by EclecticKnight88
Summary: Order of the Phoenix AU, follow Hermione as she finds herself in Tudor England thanks to a spell and an unfortunate set of circumstances. Will she be able to return to her rightful time or is she set to rewrite history as we know it? Rated M mostly to mild violence possible swearing later on.
1. Prologue

**Hermione's True Destiny.**

**Prologue**

Hermione Granger failed to pay any attention as to what was on the shelves of the room she and her friends Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom were in, but if she had been able to catch a quick glance at one of the labels then Hermione would have known that they were in a room that housed items to do with time and ageing. But then again, when you are hiding from Death Eaters who want you dead, you don't really pay much attention to what's around. Just what might be in your way.

Unfortunately for Hermione, there had been no time to hide before a Death Eater called Dolohov entered the room.

"Stay still you little Mudblood bitch!" Dolohov shouted.

"Hermione!" Harry Potter's voice called out, she could hear the guilt in his voice.

"POTTER'S HERE!" Dolohov began to shout.

Hermione's eyes widened in fear and she acted quickly.

"Silencio." Hermione spat out. There was no way the remaining Death Eaters were going to find them. Not easily, anyway.

Hermione was on the verge of sighing in relief that she had silenced Dolohov, but her relief was short lived as she saw a purple flame shoot out from Dolohov's wand.

"Oh..." Hermione gasped out in shock, before stumbling backwards. Before she blacked out, Hermione vaguely remembered hitting something behind her and the feeling of a powder of some kind covering her from above.

"HERMIONE!" Harry's horrified voice sounded like it was coming from far away

The horrified expressions of her friends faces was the last thing Hermione Granger saw before blacking out completely and falling sideways.

_England, 1520_

Sir Thomas More was walking the grounds of his family home, he had originally took this walk to think of something, anything but the events that were taking place at Court. But it proved a futile attempt as still his worries for the young King continued to swarm his mind.

How was he, an advisor and former tutor to the King of England, supposed to keep said King from making a mistake that could be fatal to both himself and his Kingdom? The King was supposed to come visit Thomas and his family shortly, there was no way Thomas would be able to come up with something by them. It was impossible.

Thomas More, so lost in his thoughts, failed to notice a growing pool of blood on his lawns. Until he slipped in it that is. As Thomas began to sit up, it was through the simple act of raising his hand to rub it over his face that alerted him to the blood. He felt the blood drain from his face as he began to look from the source. The source, horrified him more than he had ever felt before.

For there before him was a young woman, lying next to an Oak tree with her chest pouring with blood.

"My God!" Thomas choked in terror.

Scrambling to his feet, Thomas removed his cloak and pressed it to the young woman's chest the second he reached her. The sound of laughter caught his attention, two men at the very least, Thomas did not hesitate.

"ATTACK!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

The laughter came to a chilling halt at his scream.

"HELP ME!" Thomas continued "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!" Thomas bellowed, tears began to fall from his face.

The sound of running broke through the pounding in his ears and when he sensed their arrival, he did not need to look at them to know they too were horrified by what they were seeing.

"My God! William, you are far quicker than I, run to the village with haste, get all whom know of medicine. QUICKLY!" One of the new arrivals ordered.

One of them ran off in what was undoubtedly the direction of the village, while the other knelt down beside Thomas.

"Here, Sir. Add this to her wound, your cloak is soaked through." The same voice told him as he added what was clearly newly bought cloth to the young woman's wound. He was an older man, far older than Thomas and he could tell by simply glancing at this man that he had seen battle. But there was still the look of horror and rage burning in the older gentleman's eyes.

"What evil would commit such an act?" He asked, though Thomas knew he was not expecting an answer.

At least, not from him.

Thomas will never be able to say with certainty how long they were there for, crouched in front of this dying young woman trying to save her life, but what he would be able to say. Was that it was the events that were happening right here that brought a change to their King, a change for the better.

**A/N: That's the prologue, not the story I am planning through the Poll, hope you all enjoyed it. If you spot anything that doesn't make sense please let me know.**

**Current Poll Results.**

**Aragorn – 11**

**Arthur – 1**

**Gwaine – 1**

**Henry VIII – 7**

**Legolas – 16**

**Robb – 16**

**Robin – 3**

**Merlin – 1**

**If you fav isn't winning, then add you fav lead to your reviews. Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Much to the dismay of Sir Thomas, word of his finding the unknown woman and her state had quickly spread through the nearest village faster than Court gossip. The one arrival Sir Thomas was relieved to see however was that of the local Vicar, though he would not have been altogether surprised if a Priest was to arrive, especially if word were to reach London and he had a fear that it would. He was after all the King's former tutor and still considered to be a most trusted advisor. Not that he wasn't touched by the concern of the villagers, quit the opposite in fact, but his instincts as a father told him to protect the unknown lady and his family from harm.

With his hands still blood soaked and his mind and body now numb from his horrific discovery, Sir Thomas was sat at the table of the family dinning room, his hands had worked without consent and quickly grabbed what he searched for and quickly found. Which was why his stained hands were clinging to his rosary beads and bible, with one question going over and over his numb mind. Who would commit such an atrocity?

Eventually it was the sound of one exceptionally angry man that shook Sir Thomas out of his numb state.

"Is there no sign of the monster responsible?" One man asked the room at large.

"There was no sign of any one when my son and I found Sir Thomas and the young lady." The old man replied, his own anger growing.

It was nearing dawn when the physician, newly arrived from somewhere up north some months previously, came downstairs. The small crowd of men descended into silence at the sight of him and waited for the physician to speak of the lady's fate.

The physician, an older gentleman by the name of Williams, slowly raised his head to look at all the faces. Nobody could read his face, had she lived or had she died?

"At this current moment, the lady...shall live." Physician Williams said in a sombre whisper, but it was heard by all.

They wanted to cheer, to celebrate with a feast at the news but the first part of the good physician's words kept them from doing just that. 'At this current moment' meaning there was a chance that she could still be called by God.

Not one person knew what to say, so they merely stood around silently praying for God to be merciful and allow the unknown woman to live.

Meanwhile...

King Henry VIII was in his study working through some of paperwork when the door opened and one of his many servants entered the room.

"Charles Brandon, Your Majesty." The servant announced.

Charles Brandon entered his friend's study looking rather ashen.

"Your Majesty, it has been brought to my attention that late yesterday afternoon Sir Thomas More found a young woman in his grounds. It is very clear that this young woman was attacked and still may succumb to her injuries. It is for this reason that it has been deemed too dangerous for Your Majesty to visit Sir Thomas at his home." Charles Brandon spoke.

Until he heard the word 'attacked' Henry was barely paying his friend any attention, now though Henry was looking at Charles Brandon with shocked anger.

"What!" Henry said sharply. "How did this happen?" Henry asked getting to his feet.

"Unfortunately, Your Majesty that is something we have not yet discovered." Charles replied to the King's question.

Henry moved from around his desk, deep in thought on what to do. Someone had been attacked on his former tutor's grounds, could Buckingham have a hand in this? A lure perhaps? Had this woman worked for Buckingham and learned of his plans to kill her King? Had she tried to come here to warn him?

If that were the case, unless she succumbed to her wounds then there was still time for Buckingham to send someone to finish the job. It was with these thoughts that Henry glanced at the door with a guarded expression before turning to address his friend.

"Charles," Henry whispered softly, the walls of a King's castle had the sharpest ears.

Charles leaned in closely to his friend.

"Your Majesty?" He replied just as softly.

"You maybe the only one I can entrust this task to." Henry began, still in a whisper.

"I shall do whatever Your Majesty wishes." Charles replied, though he had a suspicion.

"Go to the home of Sir Thomas and find out all you can about what has happened, but be careful and discreet. We can not have the wrong people learning that we are looking into this." Henry instructed his friend.

Charles nodded.

"Does Your Majesty require anything else?" Charles asked his friend.

"The rooms next door and those neighbouring the Queens are to be cleaned and ready for guests, if this woman survives her attack both she, along with Sir Thomas and his family are to be brought to Court where it will be more secure." Henry added.

"I shall see that your orders begin before my departure." Charles replied.

With that Charles Brandon left the King's study.

After the door closed, Henry began to pace the room, still puzzled as to why someone would attack a seemingly innocent woman.

"Damn you, Buckingham." Henry sneered to the empty room.

Queen Katherine was returning to her rooms when she noticed that several servants were moving in and out of the rooms across from her. She could not stop the look of confusion that came to her face, at the sight of Charles Brandon, she decided to ask him about it.

"Mr Brandon." Katherine announced.

The servants stopped and either bowed or curtsied before Charles Brandon lifted out of his bow and closed some distance between himself and the Queen.

"Your Majesty," Charles greeted.

"Is there a reason why the servants are preparing the rooms opposite my own?" Katherine asked, her Spanish accent revealing nothing to the fear that was stirring in the pit of her stomach.

Surely the King would not be so cold as to shove a mistress into those rooms, would he?

Katherine saw the expression on Charles Brandon's face was one of fear. But why?

"Forgive me, Your Majesty something rather unsettling has occurred at the home of Sir Thomas More. His Majesty has ordered for the rooms next to both yourself and the King to be prepared for his family. Along with an unknown woman, whom this unsettling matter concerns." Charles answered. He did not want to confess that to the Queen that the mystery was almost murdered and still may die.

Katherine's eyes widen at Charles' answer.

"What do you mean by unsettling, Mr Brandon?" Katherine asked him, her voice far stronger and fierce than he can recall hearing it.

"The unknown lady, was...attacked, Your Majesty." Charles replied reluctantly.

Charles was ready to protect the Queen from falling if it were required, but alas she once again showed strength by not even swaying. Instead, Katherine drew herself to her full height and looked at Charles with a determined gaze.

"Then we must do all we can for this lady and Sir Thomas' family, my ladies and I shall assist in the preparations of these rooms before going to the chapel to say a prayer for the lady's recovery." Katherine said firmly.

Charles bowed a new level of respect for his Queen.

As Katherine entered her own rooms she gave one of her ladies the order to gather some materials with every intention of making the mystery lady, whom no one but the More family had met, clothes.

A few seconds after the Queen's departure, Charles made his way to the court yard so as to make his way to the More home.

**A/N: What do you think? Hit the review button and let me know.**

**Thanks you to everyone who has reviewed, I plan to update either every day or every other day of this story.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When a person awakens every morning it is their senses that alerts them to the fact, or maybe even they had slept on their arm and the pain snaps them out of it. For Hermione Granger however, it was pain that started to bring her out of the darkness she lost herself to.

Pain to her chest.

The pain was then joined by her hearing and what she heard was hushed voices. Concerned hushed voices at that.

"It is a miracle." A woman's voice whispered.

"It most certainly is that." A man's voice responded.

Hermione back tracked through her memories, trying to remember if she had heard those voice before. But there was nothing, she did not know these two.

At this realisation Hermione began to panic, where was she? Hermione's eyes snapped open from the increase of pain caused by her panic.

When her eyes opened she noticed that she was in a room decorated heavily by dark wood and she was lying on a four post bed with green velvet curtains hanging down.

"W...where...a...am...I?" Hermione gasped out.

Tears of pain began to stream down her face.

As Hermione tried to keep herself from panicking, the woman rushed to her side, while the man flew out of the door. His voice was soon heard calling for help.

"Ssh, all is well. You are safe here, I give you my word. No harm shall come to you here." The woman told Hermione in a soothing tone.

"It...h-hurts..." Hermione managed to choke out.

Hurried footsteps reached Hermione's ears before two men appeared in her line of sight.

"It will be OK, just keep your eyes upon me." The woman continued to sooth, as she took hold of Hermione's hand.

"Easy now, Child." The newest arrival, a man who Hermione quickly realised to be a doctor, soothed as he began to examine Hermione's wound.

It took the three of them to calm Hermione down, but eventually she did calm down when the logical part of her mind managed to break through.

_'If they were working for Voldemort, I doubt I would be placed in such a fancy looking room.'_ Hermione thought to herself.

"Where...am...I?" Hermione managed to gasp out.

Knowing that the young woman wouldn't stop asking until she received an answer, Sir Thomas moved round to the side of the bed. The last thing he wished to do was frighten her more.

"You are at our home, completely safe. I am Thomas More, this is my wife Alice and your physician is Williams. " Thomas told her softly.

"Hermione. Granger..." Hermione managed to gasp out.

As Hermione tried to keep herself from panicking, her mind shot to Harry and the others. Where were they? Where was Sirius for that matter?

"Where's...Harry?" She asked.

_'Harry? Does she know the King?'_ Thomas thought to himself.

"Harry?" Thomas asked in return.

"My...friend. Dark...h-hair. Green eyes and...glasses." Hermione forced out.

Hermione caught her doctor share a look with the younger man standing at the bottom and just to the side of her bed.

"I must insist that we allow her to get some more rest, stress is not good for her." Williams said to Thomas. He had now finished examining her.

"Yes, of course." Thomas replied.

As they went to leave, Hermione tightened her grip on Alice.

"Stay. Please..." Hermione pleaded.

Alice smiled softly at her before sitting back down onto the bed, Thomas and Williams exchanged a glance before silently stepping out of the room.

Alice watched Hermione as she gently brushed her light brown curls from her face.

"Sleep now." Alice soothed. "The more rest you get the better you will feel." Alice told her gently.

"Thank, you." Hermione said drowsily before finally falling asleep.

Thomas watched through the slightly opened door as his wife soothed the young woman back to sleep. He could not stop the small loving smile that came to his lips, Thomas stood there for a more minutes before retreating back downstairs.

Thomas and Williams entered the study of the former to find that Charles Brandon was there once again. Thomas had been rather surprised when he was told Charles was here, but the surprise wore off after Charles informed him that the King was concerned for the safety of his family and the girl.

"How is she?" Charles asked.

"As well as a person can be after receiving such a wound." Williams answered. "She is sleeping, which is the best thing for her right now. We also know that her name is Hermione Granger."

Charles nodded. The three men stand in silence for a few moments before Thomas voiced a thought.

"I wonder who this Harry is." Thomas said.

Charles looked at Thomas sharply.

"You think she might be referring to the King?" Charles asked.

"I would have said yes but, the King does not wear glasses. At least, not yet." Thomas answered with a twitch of a smile.

Charles smiled briefly at the thought of his friend wearing glasses.

"Was there any indication of another's presence?" Charles asked.

Thomas thought back, not that he had anticipated remembering anything of the sort. All his attention was on Mistress Granger and nothing else.

"My attentions were on Mistress Granger, perhaps it would be best if we went back to where I found her. Though I doubt we will find anything, it has been twelve days after all." Thomas replied.

Twelve days.

It shocked them all that it had only been that long, it seemed to be so much longer than that.

"It will be worth a try all the same." Charles replied.

"I will remain here in case the girl awakens once again." Williams informed them.

Thomas and Charles nodded before the two headed off outside.

Williams made sure that he was alone in Thomas' office before pulling out a tiny satchel from the inside of his cloak. As he kept an eye on the door, Williams pulled out a piece of wood from the satchel, a piece of wood that was far too long to have been able to fit into the bag it was pulled from.

With a flick of this piece of wood, a ghostly shape of a horse appears before him.

"She has awakened, but there is still a long way to go before she will recover completely. Your theory was correct, I will do all I can to protect her and prove I can be trusted. Though my task shall not be easy, we must learn quickly if there is a way to return her to where she belongs." Williams spoke softly to the ghostly horse, after he was finished the horse turned into a white blue light and proceeded to fly out of the very closed window.

Williams put his wand back into the satchel and proceeded to go to the chambers the More family have given him for the duration of the mystery girl's stay.

"I prayer that Mistress Granger truly is the only one that has come here, if there is another here. God help us if it is an enemy." Williams whispered to himself as he looked at the equipment he had set up on his desk.

If what Mr Brandon had informed Sir Thomas was true and the King wished for the More family and Mistress Granger at Court then it will be more difficult for him to protect and treat her. At least it will be if magic is required.

**A/N: What do you think? More to come tomorrow.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was no secret that the people of Court would make it their business to know what or rather _who_ was in the King's good graces and set out to ensure that they replace whomever the King holds in high regards. So to say Court was at a loss to the King's current behaviour would be polite, for the people of Court were power hungry vultures and took no prisoners making them all blinded by jealous rage.

None more so than the Boleyn family, they had been so certain they were on the verge of securing the position through Mary Boleyn being the King's mistress. Unfortunately for the Boleyn family it was becoming more and more clear the King was loosing interest in his current mistress and it was the King's lack of interest in Mary Boleyn that her father Thomas and her uncle Thomas Howard Duke of Norfolk, though more commonly called Norfolk by other members of Court, were discussing as they sat in front of a roaring fire.

"My spies are useless, it has been five days now and still they know nothing to explain the King's change of mood," Boleyn seethed. He paid well enough for their services and yet they found nothing.

"My spies are the same, all we know is the King issuing the order for rooms next to both his own and the Queen's to be prepared," Norfolk told him, if he were to be honest with himself, Norfolk was unnerved. Was the Queen with child?

This fear was quickly dismissed however, if the Queen had been with child then the King's interest in Mary would have increased. No, something else or rather _someone _else was responsible for the change in their King. Norfolk knew that they had to find out who it was and fast or else they risked loosing everything.

Boleyn, whom had been standing in front of a fire, turned to look at his brother-in-law.

"Perhaps, we could have Anne capture his interests," Boleyn suggested.

"When does she return from France?" Norfolk asked.

"Her letter informs me that she will be here by Saturday next." Boleyn answered.

Norfolk stared into space, as if seeing something that no one but him could see. After a few minutes Norfolk snapped out of his thoughts and looked to his brother-in-law.

"It is the best play we have, until she arrives at Hever we must get the plans made. We will have to move fast, other families have daughters that are very much in this country and worse, at Court. I suspect the bastard Edward Seymour shall be throwing that ghost he calls a daughter at him soon enough, if they haven't already." Norfolk said in disgust, nothing sickened him more than the Seymour family.

Grabbing his goblet of wine he downs the remaining wine before slamming it back on the table. Silence filled the room as the two men silently contemplated what their best course of action was until Anne returned.

"I do not have to warn you of what could befall us should our enemies succeed. The time for pleasantries has come and gone Boleyn, let us talk to our spies again and this time make it clear there will be consequences if they fail us." Norfolk said coldly.

Boleyn simply nodded in response, after a few seconds it looked as if he was about to speak again until the sounds of someone walking into the room filled the silence. Glancing round they saw George Boleyn looking rather pale with concern.

"George," Boleyn addressed his son, who turned to at the sound of his father's voice. "Is everything alright?" His father asked.

"I just overheard the strangest conversation between the King and Cardinal Wosley," George informed his father and uncle.

The two men exchanged curious looks.

"Go on." Boleyn urged.

"Apparently, the King is to go to the home of Sir Thomas More. From what I heard, it sounds like someone was attacked down there, found on More's lands." George told them.

The two men exchanged another look, this time one of interest.

"The King is set to do there first thing tomorrow, in secret." George finished.

Now the two men were worried, but it was not for the reasons that they should be. For instead of being worried about the possible threat to the More family, these men were more concerned about what it could mean if the person that was attacked was a woman. Worse still, if their fear of the mystery guest of the More home was in deed that of a woman, she could ruin everything they are working towards.

"Apologise father, but I must return in case the King wishes my assistance." George excused himself and quickly left.

Boleyn got to his feet and walked over to the doorway, watching after his son while Norfolk was already starting to plot.

"Now what? If what George overheard holds truth, worse still if this mystery guest is a woman and the King takes a liking to her, well I trust you know what it could mean. Our end!" Boleyn seethed.

"Calm yourself, Thomas. We have no idea as to whom this guest of More's is, could be some little brat for all we know." Norfolk snapped.

"And if it is a woman?" Boleyn shot back angrily.

Howard looked at his brother-in-law for a moment.

"Well, she would need guidance would she not? Whom better than to provide this guidance than us? Should she feel the need to repay us...well. You know as well as I that the King is easily distracted from the Queen." Norfolk said calmly.

"But, if the King does not desire her, then we shall just have to be sure he over hears us speaking highly of Anne." Norfolk added as an after thought.

It didn't take long before Boleyn was smirking right along with his brother-in-law.

"It is a little unsettling how fast your devious mind works sometimes." Boleyn told his brother-in-law before the two began to laugh at their plan.

It would not be long though before the two men would realise that the mystery guest at the More residences was not someone whom they could manipulate. Worse still, the following morning the two noblemen had awoken to the news that the King had slipped out under the cover of darkness and many thought it to be with some unknown Mistress.

**A/N: There we go, hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll try another posted before the night or day is over.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

Alice More prided herself on being a good wife, a good mother and a good Catholic, her husband very rarely asked her to do things that she did not agree with. Today though he was asking her to do something that Alice deeply protested against. Today, she was expected to not sit with Hermione so that the King may speak with her about what had happened.

It had only been a week from the time Hermione had first awoke from her attack until now and even though conversations were of few words and only for an even shorter time, Alice had grown to care for her young charge. The same in which Alice cares for all her children. Which is why both Alice and Thomas could be found in her husband's study disagreeing about the King's intentions to speak with Hermione.

"My dearest, he only wishes to speak with her," Thomas tried to sooth.

"I have told you frequently and the physician seconds it, she is still too _weak._ Besides, you and I both know what the King will demand next. He will demand that Hermione come to court where he will undoubtedly woo her and take Hermione as his mistress. I refuse to allow it!" Alice replied in anger.

Thomas bowed his head for a moment, knowing that Alice was more than likely correct in her statement. After all, Brandon had already informed him that the King had instructed for rooms to be prepared for them all. He had no choice but to tell her now, looking up Thomas saw his wife staring at him and knowing him as well as she does had quickly worked out what he was about to say.

"He has already ordered it, hasn't he." Alice stated seething.

"Yes." Thomas replied.

Alice scoffed in anger before she began walking up and down the length of her husband's study.

"Unbelievable." She spoke to the room. "She has not even been given clean health and he plans to bed her, has he no honour?" Alice seethed before turning to glare at her husband.

"Watch your tongue." Thomas snapped sharply.

Alice's eyes widened in shock, never had her husband spoken so sharply to her. Thomas quickly realised how he addressed his wife and instantly regretted it and forced himself to calm down.

"Forgive, my dearest. I did not mean to speak so sharply, but you know how dangerous speaking in such a manner can be," Thomas told her gently as he closed the distance between them and resting his hands on her arms. "I want us all to be safe, which is why the King has ordered our presence at Court. Until it can be determined if we are in danger here, why else would we have so many guards here?" Thomas explained in a teasing tone in a vain effort to not worry his dear Alice too much.

"Still does not mean that he won't try," Alice said stubbornly as she folded her arms across her chest.

Thomas could not stop the smile that came to his lips in response to his wife's words.

"I almost feel sorry for whatever men come to court our daughters." Thomas teased.

Alice giggled at her husband's words.

No more was said on the matter of the King's intentions as they both knew that he would do whatever he desired regardless. Alice could only hope that he would deem Hermione too unwell to be made his mistress and turn his attentions elsewhere.

After her conversation with Thomas, Alice went upstairs to tend to Hermione. As she prepared a new nightgown for Hermione, Williams still refused to allow his patient to step out of bed for anything less than the chamber, Alice wondered what would come of this meeting. Everyone whom knew someone at Court was fully informed of the King's wondering eye, Alice did not wish for Hermione to become the latest. Glancing back to Hermione, Alice felt her heart breaking at what Hermione's future could hold.

Meanwhile down in his study, Thomas was battling with his own thoughts for he knew Alice was right. The King would more than likely wish to take Hermione as his mistress and it stirred an overwhelming sense of anger in his heart. All Thomas desired was to protect Hermione, it was this situation that made him adamant not to live at Court. So as to protect his own daughters from such things. For the last week days, Thomas, Alice and Williams had been taking it in turns to sit by Hermione's side and he had grown fond of her and found himself wondering if Alice would agree to take her on as their ward.

Thomas reflected on the times when it was his turn to sit with her and how whenever she was awake, their few and brief conversations would always end with him reading to her. Something, Thomas found, made him feel exceptionally useful in this otherwise useless situation.

A knock at his door shook Thomas from his thoughts, though he was rather confused until he saw that the sun had now risen. Meaning it would not belong now until the King arrived, if he had not arrived already.

"Yes." Thomas called out.

The door opened and one of his few servants entered the room.

"Breakfast has been served, Sir." The young man announced.

"Thank you Charlie, I shall be there shortly." Thomas replied.

Young Charlie bowed and swiftly left the room.

Thomas could not stop yet another smile coming to his face, it was baffling at times there were so many people with the same Christian name that one would often answer to the name when in truth you would call for another. Yes. Truly baffling at times.

It did not go unnoticed by the children that there was tension this morning, though only the oldest of the More children knew why.

"When does the King arrive, Papa?" Margaret More asked.

"Any time now I should thing," Thomas answered.

They continued their breakfast for a little while longer, until one of the family servants entered the room looking rather red faced.

"The King approaches, Sir." He gasped out, making it clear that he had run all the way here.

The household erupted with movement as they set about getting things more presentable for the King.

Meanwhile in his boat, Henry found himself strangely nervous at the thought of meeting this mysterious young woman whom his friend Charles gave little information about. He could not explain it, not to anyone and certainly not to himself. It was almost as if he could almost sense a moment of great significance on his horizon and Henry found himself feeling a terrified excitement.

"Your Majesty," A servant addressed him.

Henry looked up to find that they had stopped at the small dock, getting to his feet Henry walked from the boat and stepped onto the dock. The gold thread of his royal blue jacket shimmering in the early morning sunlight as he went. After stepping up on to the dock, Henry looked up at the house where the man whom was effectively a mentor lived and noticed that one of the windows was open. Could that be the room where this girl resides?

Henry continued to gaze up at the window before the sounds of a door opening caught his attention. Sir Thomas and his wife Alice stepped out, the children must have been told to stay inside as this spring morning came with a sharp wind. Henry smiled at the couple as he began to walk over to them, his mind wondering as to what kind of character their guest held. Aside from being determined, he really didn't have much to go on.

Leaving a few feet between them, Henry came to a stop as Thomas bowed and Alice curtsied before him.

"Your Majesty," They both greeted politely.

"Sir Thomas, Lady More." Henry returned, bowing his own head slightly.

After a short conversation of the pleasantries, they entered the home and Henry found Thomas' children awaiting them in the main living area. All of whom bowed or curtsied in respect before Thomas, Alice and Henry went to Thomas' study, where Charles was now waiting.

"Your Majesty," Charles greeted his childhood friend with a bow.

"Charles." Henry greeted cheerfully, arms wide and pulling his friend into a hug.

Henry's cheerful behaviour took Charles, Thomas and Alice by complete surprise. Though Alice suspected that the King maybe under the impression that he was guaranteed a new mistress. Not if she had anything to say on the matter.

It had been decided that Thomas, Charles and Henry all sat down in the study after Alice excused herself and went to sit vigil over Hermione.

"Tell me, Charles." Henry said in a sudden serious tone. "What have you been able to discover?" The King asked.

Taking a deep breath, Charles began to inform his friend what little information he had been able to find out.

Upstairs meanwhile, Alice and her eldest daughter Margaret were both helping Hermione into a new night gown after giving her hair a wash. Though Hermione could hardly see the point in doing either thing, she could not deny that it made her feel better.

"Why would a King wish to speak with me?" Hermione asked, today was the first day that she noticed the pressure on her chest had felt a little lighter. Williams told her that it was a good sign, but she should not rush the rest of her recovery. Hermione had to keep herself from rolling her eyes and replying _'Tell me something I don't know, Doc.'_

Hermione had managed to keep control of herself, she did not want to seem ungrateful towards the people that had took her in and saved her life.

"I suspect His Majesty, has his reasons." Alice said, though her voice was pleasant enough, the undercurrent of disapproval was not lost to Hermione or Margaret.

Hermione suddenly froze in place, could that mean he would expect her to...no. Surely not, she was 15 for God's sake, not to mention the fact that he was married.

"Hermione?" Alice's voice snapped Hermione out of her panicked thoughts.

Hermione looked up at her and knew there were tears in her eyes.

"I will _not_...I can't..." Hermione began to gasp out.

Alice quickly stopped what she was doing and looked sternly at her daughter.

"Margaret, dear go check on your brothers please." Alice instructed.

Margaret wanted to stay but the look in her mother's eye made her nod and leave quietly.

"Come, let us get you back into bed." Alice told her gently and began to guide Hermione back into the bed.

Hermione got back into the bed.

"There now," Alice said softly as she placed the bed covers over her young charge. "Much more relaxed." Alice finished with a soft smile.

Alice took hold of Hermione's hands and began rubbing soothing circles with her thumbs.

"Now, you are clearly a bright lady and hold a very clear understanding as to how life can be when you are part of Court and His Majesty's life. But, I give you my word dear that I will do all I can to keep you from harms way." Alice told Hermione in gentle determination.

"Thank you, Mrs More." Hermione replied.

Though normally Hermione would be ready to tear the King apart if he even joked about it, Hermione knew there would be no way she could in her current condition.

After the discussion came to a close, the two began to talk about a far more lighter subject. Mainly Alice's children, their topic of conversation lasted for an hour and was only brought to an end by the sound of someone knocking on the door. Hermione and Alice's eyes met before Alice gracefully rose from the bed and walked over to the door, Hermione could tell the moment the door was opened even a small crack that this was the King. Something which was confirmed by Alice's curtsy before she opened the door wider and three men walked in.

If Hermione was honest with herself, the man in the centre was certainly hansom and could tell by the way he was dressed that this was the King. Hermione suddenly found herself thanking Doctor Williams for being stubborn and making it clear she was not to leave the bed for the duration of her audience with the King.

"Lady Hermione Granger, I present His Majesty, the King." Charles introduced.

"Your Majesty," Hermione said, she was relieved that her voice didn't quake.

"My Lady." Henry replied as he bowed to her.

Hermione felt her face heat up in a blush and found herself wondering once more.

_'Am I in a coma after what the bastard Dolohov did to me? Because if this is real, I'm fucked.' _Hermione's mind raced.

"Leave us." Henry said to those behind him, leaving Hermione to watch powerless as she and the King of England were left alone.

The sound of a door closing had never been so loud.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, more will be posted soon.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

From the moment she had awoken for longer than five minutes, Hermione knew that she was in trouble. Not just because she was healing from Dolohov's attack but because, somehow, Hermione found herself in the past. 500 years back in fact, which meant there was no way for her to seek out the Hogwarts Founders for help in getting home.

Could she even get home?

That was the all important question, a question Hermione was not looking forward to learning the answer to.

But for now, she had something more important to keep her focused on, here she sat in a four poster bed; a bed that was no where near as comfortable as her bed back at Hogwarts, with the most infamous King in her history before her. Granted far younger than the pictures she had seen of him, but it was him nonetheless. If Hermione was honest with herself, she found it difficult to put the two men together.

The silence between them was starting to get on Hermione's nerves, so she cleared her throat in hopes it would spark some kind of conversation.

"Your physician tells me your recovery is going well," Henry injected into the silence.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, really. That was what he was going with? If the man before her had been anyone else, she would have said something about his stating the bloody obvious.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Hermione answered instead, she hated having to bite her tongue right now.

She watched the King closely as he watched her, though she suspected their reasons were very different. Something that was confirmed when the King's eyes began to leave her face and head down towards her chest. Hermione was not about to allow him to so much as get a glimpse of what he desires, which is why Hermione grabbed the thick fur dressing gown that was next to her on the bed and draped it around her.

The King looked at her with renewed interest.

"Cold, My Lady?" Henry asked her.

"Yes, Your Majesty. Mr Williams has given me strict orders to keep myself warm at all times. Becoming ill while I am recovering would be far more dangerous than normal, Your Majesty." Hermione answered his question.

She did not understand why she went in to such detail with answering the question and it left her feeling winded, but at least this way she informed him that it was physician's orders then the King cannot make other suggestions. It felt stupid to think such a thing would stop a King, he could effectively take whatever he desires and no one would say a word for fear of loosing their heads to his temper.

Was he that man yet?

Was that part of his character something he would grow into over time during the legendary 'Great Matter', or was it something that had always been apart of him and something merely triggered his temper? What ever the answer, Hermione prayed she would not be here to find out and witness it.

The King began to walk up and down slowly in front of her, Hermione's desire to keep him in her line of sight seemed to grow.

Once again there was silence, Hermione was growing bored to the point of exhaustion. She thought the King was wanting to speak with her, not bore her. Eventually he comes to a stop next to one of the pillars of her bed.

"I wish to protect you, Lady Granger but I am powerless to do so unless I know of the threat against you." Henry told her, though Hermione could not help but be suspicious.

"Why?" Hermione asked, before remembering that this was the King and added, "Your Majesty,"

"Why, what?" Henry replied.

"Why would you desire to protect me? You know nothing about me, merely my name and the fact that I was attacked and I am hardly a person of importance. So, I am confused as to what your intentions are when it comes to 'protecting me' Your Majesty." Hermione answered, not bothering to hide her suspicions.

"Does a gentleman need a reason to protect a lady?" Henry questioned back.

"Your Majesty, with respect, I am far wiser in the ways of the world than the rest of the female company you keep. When that company is not Her Majesty, the Queen and in my experience and understandings. Yes, a gentleman does need a reason to protect a lady or to be more accurate and crude. They hope the woman in question will _reward_ them some how for their help." Hermione explained as respectfully as she could.

She could tell by the King's expression he was both shocked and appalled by Hermione's words. But she just sat there, waiting for an answer.

"I assure, upon my honour that all I desire is to protect you." Henry told her.

"That still does not answer the question as to why you wish to protect me, Your Majesty." Hermione replied.

Henry still said nothing, it was clear to Hermione that he was either trying to come up with an answer or how to word the answer.

"If it is only because I was found on your advisor's lands, Your Majesty. Then that's OK, at least it is honesty." Hermione told him.

Henry looked at her shocked at first, but the smirk soon disappeared and they once again fell into an awkward silence. An awkward silence that was really starting to make Hermione nervous, in fact the awkward silence made Hermione so nervous that she ended up blurting out a question.

"You ever broken your arm?" Hermione asked, two sets of eyes widen in shock.

"I beg your pardon?" Henry asked in surprise.

Hermione felt her face go bright red, she could not believe she had just blurted out that question.

"I am, so sorry. I have an unfortunate habit of asking random questions when in an awkward silence, Your Majesty." Hermione apologised, feeling unbelievably embarrassed.

She watched the King closely and became horrified when he laughed, or rather laughed at _her_.

"_Great, I'm a freak in two time periods" _Hermione thought to herself.

"No, Mistress Granger. I have not." Henry replied after his laughter died down.

"Good to know, Your Majesty." Hermione returned, only when she spoke this time she knew that the King had heard the hard upset tone in her voice. But did he know that she had threw her guard up?

"You are upset." Henry stated.

_'No shit, Sherlock'_ Hermione thought to herself

"I have had enough people laugh at me in my short life, Your Majesty. I do not appreciate it." Hermione said in the same hard tone but now there was a chill in her voice.

Henry bowed to her, arms opening wide as he went.

"My apologise, Lady Granger." Henry said as he bowed before straightening up. "I have no desire to upset you." He finished.

Hermione scoffed in her mind.

"_No, but I know what you do desire and you're so not getting it from me." _Hermione thought.

However, if there was one thing that Hermione took notes of whenever she and her Mum would watch documentaries about Henry VIII was that you had to play the game far better than your opponent and do all you can to stay on the good side of the man before her. For the first time in her life, Hermione was actually glad that her Mum had guilt her into it.

"Your apology is accepted and appreciated, Your Majesty." Hermione said, though the hard tone in her voice remained.

Henry was about to say something else, but when Hermione winces and a hand goes to her chest, Henry came to her side in concern.

"What is it?" Henry asked, the level of concern in his voice taking Hermione by surprise.

"I tried to take a deep breath, not a wise move as it turns out," Hermione gasped out between short shallow breaths.

Neither one of them registered that Hermione had not finished with 'Your Majesty' nor did Henry register that he didn't even cared about it.

"I shall send for your physician." Henry said but as he began to stand, Hermione grabbed hold of his hand with her left.

"No! Not yet, stay until it settles down. Please." Hermione pleaded.

Henry had sat down on the bed the second she had said no.

"As you wish. I will stay right here." Henry said in what he had hoped to be a calm and soothing voice.

Neither of them spoke for several minutes until Hermione's breathing became more relaxed.

"Would you like for the physician to come now"? Henry asked gently.

Hermione, still in some discomfort, nodded in answer to his question and Henry released her hand and went to the door. When he opened the door it was to find Sir Thomas and Charles standing in the hallway.

"Lady Granger is in discomfort and would like her physician." Henry told them, Charles bowed and went to retrieve her doctor.

Mere minutes passed before Charles and Williams came to the stairs, followed closely by Alice. Both Williams and Alice entered Hermione's rooms, Henry closed the door after they went inside in respect of Hermione's privacy.

"Since, Lady Granger awakened, Williams prefers to take his time in examining her to make sure there is no sign of infection or any unforeseen problems with her recovery. Perhaps Your Majesty would be more comfortable downstairs?" Thomas suggested politely.

Henry, whom had been thinking with two fingers of his left hand tapping against his chin, looked to Thomas before nodding in agreement. After a quick glance back at the door, the three men went downstairs to talk in private.

Inside Hermione's room, Williams and Alice were helping her to take another concoction of pain relief, but the more she took the more Hermione began to realise that it tasted oddly familiar. A little too familiar. Someone in this house was a witch or a wizard.

Hermione's best bet was the doctor, but in order to confirm it she would have to speak with him alone. Fortunately, luck was on her side as Margaret More opened the door slightly.

"Mama, the cook wishes to speak with you," Margaret told her gently.

"Oh, right," Alice looked to Hermione.

"I will be OK, Mrs More. I am feeling rather tired again anyway." Hermione told her reassuringly.

"Very well." Alice placed the goblet back onto the bedside cabinet before hurrying off after her daughter.

Hermione didn't dare breath a word until the sounds of Alice and Margaret disappeared.

"You know, Williams this pain relief remedy tastes oddly familiar to me." Hermione informed him calmly, but on the inside she was anything but calm. Was he a threat to her?

She noticed that Williams briefly froze but soon continued with stirring something in a goblet he was preparing to hand to her.

"I dare say it does, My Lady." Williams returned gently.

Hermione glanced to the door and decided this was hardly the time to beat about the bush as it were.

"It's strange how quickly the pain remedy works, dare I say it's almost like magic." Hermione told him

Williams sighed before placing the goblet down on the small table he had set up in her room and turned to look at her.

"I was hoping there would be more time for me to prepare for this. Your suspicions about me are correct, Lady Granger. I am in deed a wizard." Doctor Williams told her in a whisper.

"_Great, I was really hoping I was wrong."_ Hermione thought to herself.

**A/N: There we go, another chapter. Hope you all liked it, more to come soon.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 06**

To say that Hermione was not happy would be an understatement, to know that the man who had been treating her was a wizard put her on edge. She knew that not every witch or wizard was evil, but thanks to Voldemort and his not so merry little gang, she was far wiser and more cautious with placing trust in people. Magical or not.

"You have no reason right now to trust me, but I shall prove to you that I am an ally," Williams told her gently, and silently praying to God that she would give him that chance.

Hermione looked at him closely for a few minutes, there really was nothing else for her to do but to give him a chance.

"Very well, you have your chance Williams. But be warned, I have no intention of allowing a betrayal against me go without repercussions. I can not afford to make such a mistake." Hermione replied.

Hermione knew that her warning was harsh and perhaps premature but when you are best friends to someone whom plenty of people wish to see dead. You quickly realise that not only do you have to be cautious, but also unforgiving if the betrayal is dangerous enough.

Williams nodded in acceptance of her terms.

"I think, Lady Granger, that you will hold your own at court." Williams told her.

Hermione's eyes snapped to Williams in shock, granted she had suspected that it would be the King's desire to have her at Court. But by the way her physician was talking, it appeared to be happening sooner than she thought it would.

"What?" Hermione snapped out.

Williams, despite his best efforts, looked at her as though it was a rather foolish question.

"Surely you anticipated this?" Williams replied.

Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Of course I fucking anticipated it, but that doesn't mean I was expecting it to happen the second I bloody woke up you Muppet!" Hermione scolded him, not bothering to apologise for her crass language. She didn't like that particular word truth be told, but there were times when it would just come out. Especially when she was really angry or scared. Like now.

"Muppet?" Williams questioned confused.

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"It's an insult genius, but back to the point. When does the King expect me a Court?" Hermione asked him, more than a little nervous now.

Williams sighed before finally sitting down on one of the two chairs stationed either side of her bed.

"I dare say, His Majesty would like for you to be at Court as soon as possible. But your attack will go in our favour, I can buy you a week, two at the most before he will become impatient and send his own physician here to examine you. In that time we can have Sir Thomas give you instruction on how you should and should not act at Court. Like your crass language for a start," Williams explained to her, his tone less than approving towards the end.

"I think we have more important things to concern ourselves with than my crass language, hypocrite. I'm willing to bet you've used it yourself at some point," Hermione replied snidely.

Williams chuckled a little as she had a point.

"Point made, there are more important matters to deal with. But before we can get into them, there is something else that I must tell you. As I have already stated, I wish for us to be allies, even friends if you wish it, as such there is another matter than I must be honest about," Williams began before taking a deep breath and jumping into the deep end as it were.

"I know that not only are you Hermione Granger, but I know that you are not of this time. But from the future, almost 500 years ahead in fact," Williams said in a hushed rush.

Hermione's eyes went wide in shock before promptly narrowing in further suspicions, the honest man thought for a wild moment she would make him burst into flames from her glare. Before his more rational side realised that such a thing was impossible. Even with all the magic they each posses.

"I see, and how would you come to learn of this?" Hermione asked in cold fury.

Williams shivered from the tone.

"When the King was at the young age of 7, there had been a series of predictions and premonitions of the King and what his being on the throne would mean for the country. I am sure you know what is currently written to happen, more specifically what his daughter Princess Mary is set to do." Williams began his tale.

"Bloody Mary." Hermione whispered far lower than what they had been conversing in.

Williams paled at the nickname given to the Princess and shuddered violently.

"Yes, one of the seers wanted to know if there was a way to change the current course of events. There was no such answer, until you came to appear in Sir Thomas More's grounds. Though I do have my suspicions that someone in this present time had something to do with your arrival, I can not say with certainty. What I can say with certainty however, is that now that you are here, things are already changing. I just can not say how much." Williams explained to his charge.

Hermione looked at him a little annoyed.

"You can't say a lot can you. Why would my presence change anything?" Hermione asked him.

After all, she wasn't important. Except to Harry and Ron, as far as plenty of others were concerned she was nothing more than a Mudblood. Someone who should sleep on a dirty floor, wear the dirtiest excuse for rags and pick up after the Malfoy family while being tortured and probably worse for their amusement.

"This time the fault lies with my contacts, they are being very tight lipped. So I can understand your frustrations with receiving so little information." Williams answered, causing the growingly familiar scowl to reappear on Hermione's face.

'Oh, well that's just perfect. Someone else has decided to jump on the wagon for telling me how my life should be, except their keeping it to themselves._'_ Hermione thought to herself feeling even more annoyed.

"Right, have they given any indication as to why I am here?" Hermione asked, though she had a feeling she knew the answer already. One of the upsides to all the adventures she has had with Harry and Ron.

"No. They are determined to keep it to themselves, for now at least." Williams replied.

"Joy" Hermione said sarcastically.

Hermione settled back down in the bed and turned her head to look out of the window, a frown came to her face when she saw that the window had since been closed. When did that happen?

"Would you like the window to be open, My Lady?" Williams asked.

"I would and you don't have to call me that. Hermione will be perfectly fine." Hermione replied.

As Williams walked over to the window, Hermione saw a smile come to his lips.

"I am afraid that I must, My Lady." Williams began to explain as he opened the window before turning his attention back to her. "Sir Thomas and his wife have taken it upon themselves to provide for you. As such, the King feels that you should be given the title per-fitting of your new station." Williams told her.

Hermione was shocked, why would the More family take responsibility of her? As she thought about the More family, something from earlier came to the forefront of her mind. The look on Alice's face when she said she was 15, the more she thought about it, the more Hermione couldn't believe that she had missed it earlier.

"Something strange happened shortly before I was introduced to the King." Hermione said.

"Oh, what happened?" Williams asked as he sat down in chair in front of the window instead of walking over to his recently vacated seat.

"Well, I am by no means a fool Williams. I am fully aware of what the King desires from me, not that he will get it, I got rather emotional about it to say the least. Yet when I told Mrs More that was only I was only 15 she looked rather...concerned. I can't understand why." Hermione explained.

When she looked back at Williams, she saw that he had went rather pale.

"15?" Williams repeated in shock.

"Yes, 15. Why have you went so pale?" Hermione asked, her own voice starting to shake towards the end. This couldn't be good.

Hermione hadn't seen her reflection yet, was she horribly disfigured?

"It seems, there is something else rather troubling for us to deal with. Lady Granger, you may have been 15 before you came here...but you are not 15 any more. Far from it in fact." Williams told her gently yet clearly unnerved by whatever it was he was about to say.

_'_What does that mean?_'_ Hermione thought to herself.

"Tell me." Hermione said, her voice shook as she spoke.

"It seems, whoever or whatever played a role in bringing you here...has aged you. My Lady, you are now very clearly...25 years old." Doctor Williams said as delicately as he could.

"W..w..." Hermione tried to gasp out before the world went dark.

The moment Hermione fainted, Williams rushed to his feet with such force that the exceptionally chair he had been sitting in toppled over.

As Williams began to check his patient, the door burst open as the King, Thomas, Alice and Charles rushed in. All four of them looking rather troubled.

"What happened?" Henry and Thomas demanded at the same time.

Williams turned to look at his audience with relief on his face.

"Lady Granger has fainted, I am afraid she has received a rather unpleasant shock." Doctor Williams explained before sighing in relief.

Despite learning that Lady Granger had merely fainted, the doctor and the four new arrivals refused to leave the room until Hermione awakened. While Doctor Williams returned the chair to it's rightful position, he could not help but wonder what Hermione's rapid increase of age meant.

One way or another, he was going to have to get answers from his contacts. Fast.

**A/N: There we go. Another chapter, sorry it's taken so long to post, I have been at collage for the last three weeks and have two more weeks to go. I'll get some more chapters put up today to tide you all over.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 07**

When Hermione came too, she found that she had an audience. Sir Thomas, Charles and the King were all standing in the door way watching on in concern. Hermione suspected that she would have flushed from embarrassment if the situation wasn't so serious, fortunately she didn't have the strength at that moment. Though Hermione was certain that there would be plenty of time to flush with embarrassment sooner or later, she just hoped it would be much, much later.

"Are you with us, My Lady." Williams asked her concerned.

"I believe so," Hermione told him, her mind had already kick started in forming a plan. "So that I understand you correctly, Williams. I have somehow, perhaps through past injury, forgotten the last 10 years of my life." Hermione said as though she was merely repeating something she had already heard him say.

Williams could not help but admire the speed of her thinking up a workable and convincing plan. Not that it was shown on his face, it is one of the most crucial skills for what is effectively, being a spy.

"I am afraid so, My Lady and it may well be that your memories will not return. Especially given that the mind is such a delicate thing." Williams told her grievously.

Alice gasped in horror at the fact, while the men by the door simply looked like they were in pain on her behalf. Which took Hermione by surprise if she was honest with herself.

Williams cleared his throat to divert the attention off of Hermione.

"I think, it would be wise to allow the Lady to rest for a while. She has had a rather trying day." Williams said with polite insistence.

With that everyone quietly left Hermione alone as she settled back into the covers of her bed. When the heavy wood door came to a close, Hermione wasn't able to keep the tears back any longer and she cried. But her injury prevented her from all out sobbing as it would undoubtedly hurt but at least this way she would be left alone.

Eventually Hermione was able to go to sleep, but her mind was filled with the family and friends she would never see again.

Downstairs in the main sitting room, the only sounds to be heard was that of goblets being moved and drunk from. Not one person in the room knew what to say, Williams had retired to his chambers to prepare Lady Granger's next pain relief remedy.

Alice sniffled in the silence, as she had her own silent tears slowly falling down her face.

"There, there my dear Alice." Thomas tried to sooth his wife as he took hold of his wife's hand.

"Her family must be so worried for her, her children must be so lost without her." Alice said grievously.

At the mention of children, Henry found a powerful force stirring in the pit of his stomach. Had another man touched her? It made him want to be sick before ordering the man's execution. What Henry could not work out however, was why.

Thomas meanwhile had no idea what to say for a rather troubling thought came to his mind. What if it had been a member of Lady Granger's family that harmed her? He did not like to think it was possible, but when he thinks of all the schemes and plots that happen at Court. Thomas realises that it was not such a stretch to his own imagination that something like that could have actually happened and perhaps maybe that is why she does not remember those missing 10 years of her life. Perhaps the betrayal is too painful for her to remember, if that were the case then Thomas hoped she would never remember what happened to her.

After Alice's words, the room soon returned to silence.

For the rest of the day there had been a strong sense of helplessness, as none of the residents knew what to do to help Lady Granger. They all knew that there was a strong chance that she had family out there somewhere and while Alice was all for trying to find them, the men were reluctant.

Charles, whom for some strange reason felt more inclined to have Lady Granger as a friend and sister figure, was all for keeping her away from her family for fear that they had been the ones to hurt her. As a man who has seen how truly vicious a person can be when it is in the name of ambition did not believe it to be too much of a stretch.

Sir Thomas had been thinking along the same lines for the better part of the day and was trying to think how best to find her family while keeping Lady Granger a secret from whoever tried to kill her.

As for the King, well, Henry had taken to stomping around his advisor's grounds in anger. He had never felt so confused, protective, jealous and downright intrigued in his whole life. Whenever he would pass the window that Henry knew was part of Lady Granger's rooms he would look up, as if hoping to find her standing at the window with a smile on her face.

Henry would frequently scoff at the idea his mind had created, after all not only was the Lady bedridden, but she knew nothing about it. Except that he was King.

_'_Does she know I am married, with a daughter?_'_ Henry thought to himself in a panic.

Henry came to an abrupt stop at that thought, why would it matter if she knew that?

As Henry tried to shake himself out of his thoughts, he decided to go back inside with hopes of finding something to distract him. Unfortunately for the King there wasn't anything to distract him until he returned to Court.

**A/N: A short one I know, but I'm going to do my best to increase the load for future chapters.**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

All around her there were beautiful gowns in cream, different shades of blues and pinks, purple, lilac, red and green. Then there were gowns that were red and gold, red and silver or two different shades of blue trimmed with white, purple with lilac. Deep rich blue with silver and of course there was black, but what truly awed Hermione was that all these gowns were decorated with pearls or what looked to be diamonds but was actually a mass of silver silk threaded together in a lovely little floral design.

Hermione could still not believe that she had been here in the past for a month and a half, most of which was spent with her being unconscious. Although her scars were now fully healed, Williams was still being cautious when it came to any form of activity but now her guaranteed two weeks were up and it was time for her to go to Court.

"Lady Granger?" Thomas voice came from behind her.

Turning round Hermione found him looking at her curiously.

"Sir Thomas." Hermione addressed him with a small bow of her head, he had insisted that she did not curtsy every time they met.

"Is everything well?" Thomas asked.

Hermione smiled a small smile.

"Yes, I am just grateful beyond words to yourself and your wife for providing me with these gorgeous gowns." Hermione said respectfully.

This was just one of the many things that had filled her conversations with Williams, who's first name was Charles, endless lessons on how to be a convincing Lady of higher class. Truth be told, she was rather offended and made no bones about it to Williams.

"If you do not learn this, Hermione, the people of Court will eat you alive." Williams had told her.

Hermione bit her tongue as she wanted nothing more than to rant and rave about all the crap she put up with at Hogwarts from the Slytherins.

Thomas smiled at her.

"You are most welcome, My Lady. But I am afraid my visit brings news that you may disagree with." Thomas told her, his smile soon disappearing towards the end of the statement.

'Ah, he really doesn't waste time does he.' Hermione thought to herself.

"His Majesty requests my presence at Court?" Hermione stated in question form.

Thomas looked at her in amazement before smiling slightly.

"Yes, His Majesty does. Once Doctor Williams is satisfied with your health, you shall be one of Her Majesty's ladies in waiting." Thomas told her.

Hermione looked at him surprised.

OK, she hadn't been expecting that one.

"Oh, I see." Hermione couldn't help replied rather annoyed.

Thomas looked at her questioningly.

"Do you not wish to serve our Queen?" Thomas asked, or rather demanded.

Hermione looked at him affronted.

"Sir Thomas, a Lady I may be but I am by no means foolish. I have heard the rumours surrounding Court, or more accurately the act of treachery the Queen's ladies partake in and I for one will never play a part in the King's desire to repeatedly break his wife's heart with his public affairs!" Hermione replied in offence.

Thomas looked at her shocked.

"It is beyond appalling that her Ladies would commit such an act when they know full well that if it were their own husbands in the King's place they would be just as heart broken." Hermione finished with great indignation.

Thomas looked rather put out and cleared his throat quickly enough.

"My apologise, My Lady. I spoke too quickly, but I dare say and with great certainty that you will not repeat the offences of those before you." Thomas told her soothingly, hoping to ease her mind.

He still could not believe that she could speak so openly and with such hostility about the King and his many mistresses, but this conversation only proved even further to him what he suspected. Lady Hermione Granger was by no means a normal lady.

"Apology accepted, Sir Thomas." Hermione said softly.

Thomas smiled softly at her, he could not put his finger on what it was about the Lady before him. The way she held her herself suggested a position of strong morals and Thomas instinctively knew that she would not bend her morals for anyone. Not even a King.

"When does His Majesty expect me?" Hermione asked.

_'_Best to keep the conversation going.' Hermione thought to herself.

"His Majesty expects your arrival by the end of the month and you will start as Her Majesty's lady in waiting two days after that." Thomas told her.

Hermione nodded just show that she understood.

'End of the month is in two days, he may be handsome but he really must be desperate for me to slap him one.' Hermione thought to herself. 'Handsome? He isn't handsome, he is a womanising sod that is in serious need of a good slapping.' Hermione scolded herself when she realised she had thought the King as handsome.

"I am to go to Court alone?" Hermione asked.

She wasn't about to admit it, but the idea of arriving at Court alone wasn't something she was particularly looking forward to. Thomas smiled at her.

"No, My Lady. I shall be escorting you." Thomas told her.

Hermione felt relieved to hear that.

"I am also frequently at Court so you shall not be on your own. I also have it on good authority that Mr Brandon has taken it upon himself to be your personal protector." Thomas told her

Hermione couldn't help but smile brilliantly at that, he reminded her of Harry.

"That is a relief." Hermione replied, still smiling brilliantly

Hermione saw the uneasy smile on Thomas' face and knew he thought she had feelings for Charles Brandon.

"I remember, as I child every Christmas I would wish for a big brother. Perhaps my wish has been granted in Mr Brandon." Hermione said wistfully.

Though she didn't understand why she felt the need to explain it to anyone at all, let alone the King's advisor. It didn't fail to gain her attention that Thomas looked rather relieved to hear that.

'His Majesty will be most relieved to hear that. But how will he react when he learns that she has such strong morals and no fears of voicing them?' Thomas thought to himself.

Before another word could be passed between them, Alice entered the room with several maids.

"I shall allow you ladies to pack, excuse me." Thomas said before leaving the room.

Hermione watched as Sir Thomas left the room while Alice and the maids began to move about the room. As soon as Sir Thomas was out of sight, Hermione turned her attention to Alice and the maids curiously watching as they set about packing things into two trunks some men brought in earlier that day. She noticed that the gowns were being placed into one of the trunks but the other was bare.

"What is the purpose of leaving one of the trunks empty?" Hermione asked.

Alice and the maids turned to look at her, as if realising what they were doing.

"Oh, well normally we would place books and jewels into the other." Alice explained sheepishly.

"Well, I guess it means that I shall have a spare trunk." Hermione replied with a smile.

Alice smiled, the maids soon in turn smiled.

"Shall we finish packing for my journey to Court then?" Hermione asked with a smile, trying to sound more happy about it than she actually was.

Not an hour passed before all of Hermione's new gowns, bed clothes, dressing gown and coats were packed away. Trunk closed and locked, ready to go and it was decided that Thomas would escort Hermione to Whitehall Palace at first light the following day.

While for the More family dinner had been a joyful affair, Hermione had spent the entire meal in silence thinking about what she was about to do. There was the upside that Williams had been requested at Court also as her personal physician and confident.

Her thoughts were the same thing over and over again. Her parents, Harry, the Weasleys, the Order, Hogwarts and then there was the King. She had studied Henry VIII at school and knew very well what was to come, Anne Boleyn would be arriving at Court soon enough to capture the King's heart. But she often wondered on more than one occasion if Henry VIII knew what love was and what it was to feel it, Hermione would not be surprised if Henry VIII didn't love any of his six wives.

Hermione was so obsessed with her panicked thoughts for herself and her family that her conscious mind didn't register the jolt of anger and jealousy that stirred in her gut at the thought of Anne Boleyn with the King.

**A/N: There we are. Chapter 8, hope you enjoyed it.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The carriage ride to Court had been nothing short of long for Hermione, the only journey that she had ever been on that was long was the one to and from Hogwarts and of course riding the Thestrals to Ministry of Magic. With the exception of the journey to the Ministry of Magic, at least on the train Hermione was able to walk up and down the corridor if she wanted to. But when the carriage finally reached the gates of Whitehall Palace, she couldn't stop the gasp of wonder and amazement that came from her lips.

Thomas looked at Hermione and smiled at the look of wonder on her face.

"I see the Palace impresses you, My Lady." Thomas said.

Hermione turned to look at Thomas, her facing breaking into a smile.

"It is so beautiful." Hermione replied in wonder.

Thomas smiled at her in return, nobody had every really acknowledged the outer beauty of Whitehall Palace before and knew that the King would be thrilled with her appreciation.

"Do you know where I am to stay, Sir Thomas?" Hermione asked him curiously.

"I believe you are to have rooms next to Her Majesty for the first two months of your stay as a precaution to your health, after that. I could not say." Thomas replied.

_'WHAT!'_ Hermione's mind screeched. _'The womanising bastard isn't seriously going to try and bed me in the rooms right next to his wife's is he?'_ Hermione thought to herself outraged. _'Then again, he'd most likely bed the Queen's own mother if she was good looking enough. He is currently bedding Mary Boleyn after all and will be marrying Anne soon after. What I wouldn't give to slap the hell out of that dick controlled, pathetic sod of a man within an inch of his life!'_ Hermione continued to seethe, luckily when Hermione was silently seething to herself, she had turned her attention back to the window so Sir Thomas didn't notice the dark scowl on her face. A scowl she quickly removed when the carriage came to a stop.

Hermione waited for the carriage door to be opened and a gentleman's hand to be offered to her before she could step out of the carriage.

_'Don't have to do this back home.'_ Hermione mentally huffed.

Alas, she was not home and more than likely never will get back there, so remembering how she practised with Williams, Hermione delicately placed her hand into the gentleman's hand. Allowing him to guide and assist her out of the carriage, when Hermione looked up however she received a shock. For the King, himself was the one assisting her out of the carriage.

As soon as she was on solid ground, Hermione curtsied, her hand still clasped within the King's.

"Your Majesty." Hermione greeted with faux happiness.

Hermione found herself wishing Harry, Ron and Ginny were here so she didn't have endure this alone.

"Lady Granger, welcome to Whitehall Palace." Henry spoke formerly and his voice seemed to carry across the court yard.

Henry indicated through their joined hands that she should rise from her curtsy and so she did, but Hermione kept her eyes on the ground. She felt one of his fingers come under her chin and raised her head gently so that they were looking into each others eyes.

Both Hermione and the King found themselves shocked at how striking they found the others eyes to be.

_'What, no. You are not noticing a married man's eyes Hermione Jean Granger.'_ Hermione scolded herself.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." Hermione said politely.

Henry walks forward a little, causing Hermione to turn round so that she is facing the Palace and the two begin to walk towards the Palace. Sir Thomas, Charles and a man whose name Hermione was yet to learn walking behind them. Along with several armed guards.

"Come, we must get you settled." Henry said joyfully.

With that, the group began to walk into the Palace.

Hermione couldn't help but feel an ominous sense of doom with each step she took and what she knew to be a dangerous game. The tightness of the wretched corset wasn't helping her mood either.

_'Thank God we got rid of these in my time, wish I could just snap my fingers and go back.'_ Hermione thought.

No, she couldn't have thoughts of home, at least not in front of the King or any of his spies. It would lead to questions, questions would then lead to attention and attention was something she could not afford to have. At least, no more than she was already receiving and receiving it she was. In the form of courtiers watching as the King escorted her into the Palace, after walking through what Hermione would guess to the be front doors she snapped herself to attention.

Hermione couldn't keep herself from looking around her, subtly of course, admiring the interior of a Palace that had long since been destroyed in her time. For the most part at least, there were still remnants of Whitehall Palace still being used and could even tell which parts from outside it. Hermione wondered if the interior in her rightful time was the same as it currently was, minus areas of plumbing and electricity of course, for it would have to be a crime to destroy such beautiful work. The dark wood panelled walls with endless exquisite detailed tapestries just seemed to scream beauty and finery lining them, it made her heart ache to know that most of these tapestries no one in her time would ever see. They could only imagine and the imagination whilst wonderful and unique in many ways when it came to creating the very things her eyes drank in, would do no justice to the imaginations of artists and their works that have been lost to the ashes for so long.

Henry noticed that Lady Granger's eyes were roaming the whole interior of every room they walked through and his gut erupted with curiosity.

"Do you see something of interest, My Lady?" Henry asked, before nervously clearing his throat.

An action that did not go unnoticed by Charles, Sir Thomas and lastly Cardinal Wolsey.

_'Is my friend nervous within this Lady's presence?'_ Charles found himself wondering, for he had never known for his friend to ever be nervous within the presence of any lady. Well, with perhaps the exception of the King's late mother but that was only ever on the rare occasion she would personally scold their childish antics.

"I am admiring the beauty of Your Majesty's, Palace." Lady Granger spoke softly, the men could hear her sincerity and awe for the Palace.

Charles felt a smile come his lips, he had never heard any lady of Court speak so honestly about something before. Then again, not many ladies even bothered to look around the Palace before, Lady Granger truly was one of a kind and Charles knew without question that this would only spur the King's interests more. But Charles found himself bothered by this, if his friend were to have Lady Granger the same way he has had others before her, would the King grow tired of her?

The very notion made Charles' insides burn with anger, for Lady Granger did not deserve such cruel behaviour. The other so called _ladies_ of this court, Charles found to be of extreme easy virtue with even easier morals. Except for the Queen, Charles was yet to meet a stricter Catholic.

Just like the men took notice of the honesty in Lady Granger's words, they took notice of the look of sheer joy on the King's face as it lit up like a child's on Christmas morning.

"My Lady is very kind, though I have always been more partial to Greenwich Palace myself." Henry told her, a brilliant smile lighting his face.

"Which was Your Majesty's place of birth, yes?" Lady Granger inquired with interest.

All four men were amazed, everyone knew of where the King was born for certain but to place the statement in the manner of a question. Was truly unheard of, why, many did not think to bother mentioning it.

"Yes, I make it a point to visit frequently" Henry answered, truly in awe of the lady beside him.

Hermione noticed that while the courtiers bowed as the King passed, there were obvious glances being thrown her way. Many women were all out glaring at her.

_'Really? How many of these women are married and with children no less?'_ Hermione thought indignantly.

"There is to be a banquet tonight, I hope to see you there, My Lady." Henry told her.

_'More like demand.'_ Hermione thought.

Hermione turned to look the King, plastering a smile on her face, he didn't know it but Hermione was seeing right through him.

"Of course, Your Majesty." Hermione replied.

They walked for what must have been another 20 minutes before they reached a set of rooms with guards standing in front of the door. The guards straightened their backs while Charles Brandon moved forward so as to open the door for them to walk through.

When the King guided Hermione into her new rooms, she couldn't stop the gasp coming from her lips. These rooms were fit for royalty, not a daughter of two dentists. Not that the King knew that.

"Do you like your rooms, Lady Granger?" Henry asked, once again his nerves showed in his voice.

"Yes," Hermione gasped out.

Henry was ecstatic with her reaction.

Before another word could be spoken however there was a not so polite cough behind them. Everyone turned their attention to the door and Hermione found a nobleman with white hair and she also noticed a look in his eye. A look that Hermione knew meant trouble, after all she'd seen it enough times in Malfoy's eyes and the Weasley twins come to think of it. But less menacing.

"Lord Boleyn," The King greeted.

"Your Majesty, I have received word from the King of France." Thomas Boleyn spoke firmly as though by doing so he would expel more authority than he actually held.

Hermione saw his attention flickering from herself to the King and back again. When Boleyn looked her up and down as if determining some prized cow, Hermione couldn't stop herself from going rigid in anger. Sir Thomas More noticed Hermione's anger.

Henry turned his attention to Hermione with remorse on his young face.

"Forgive me, My Lady but I must attend to business of state." Henry said.

"Of course, Your Majesty. I hope these matters go as you wish them to." Hermione replied gently, while keeping an eye firmly on Boleyn.

Henry bowed to Hermione, while she curtsied in response.

As Hermione rose out of her curtsy, she watched like a hawk as the King, Charles the unknown cloaked man and Boleyn left her rooms. Thomas, however, remained.

Thomas walked across the door frame and turned glanced out the door, taking care to remain silent until he was certain they were alone.

"If there is anything you require, My Lady the guards will send for someone." Thomas informed her gently.

Hermione smiled at Sir Thomas.

"Thank you, Sir Thomas. You have been very kind and I hope to be able to consider you and your family amongst my true friends." Hermione replied sincerely.

Thomas could not deny that he was thrilled with her words, his dear Alice had spent most of their nights begging him to find a way to have Hermione stay with them. She did not trust the King in the slightest when it came to a lady's virtue.

The two fell into silence for a few minutes before Hermione decided to ask Thomas about Boleyn.

"Sir Thomas, if I may, I wish to ask you a question about the man that was just here. Boleyn?" Hermione asked him with uncertainty.

Sir Thomas gave her a look she couldn't read.

"Perhaps we should sit." Thomas suggested as simultaneously waved a hand at the chairs in front of the empty fire place.

The two of them walked over to the chairs and sat down, Thomas noticed how Hermione gracefully placed herself in the chair.

_'Almost like the Queen would.'_ Thomas thought to himself.

"Thomas Boleyn is His Majesty's ambassador to the French Court, it is only recently that he returned. From what I have heard, Boleyn is a very ambitious man." Thomas told her.

_'You have no idea'_ Hermione thought to herself.

"Why the interest?" Thomas asked.

Hermione looked to the door before answering Thomas' question.

"Something about him...does not sit right with me. Ambition can be a dangerous thing." Hermione replied

Thomas was amazed by her quick assessment of Thomas Boleyn. The sound of certainty and warning was not lost on him either.

_At the expense of the lives of his children. And your own'_ Hermione thought to herself.

**A/N: Hope you all enjoyed the chapter after such a long wait.**


End file.
